The New Car Assessment Program (NCAP) was created in 1979 by the US National Highway Traffic Safety Administration. In the United States, NCAP defines a 5-star rating system for vehicles based on impact test data. Companion programs are located throughout the world including Europe (Euro NCAP), Australia and New Zealand (ANCAP), Latin America (Latin NCAP), and China (C-NCAP). The regulations associated with these programs are updated from time to time.